dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Energy Blade
& or & |similar='Spirit Sword Laser Sword Bad Lancer Rebellion Edge God Split Cut Sword of Light' }} Energy Blade is a sword technique used by several fighters by forming ki into a piercing energy blade around their hand. Overview The Salza Blade greatly resembles a from the universe, both in its inception, appearance, light emitted, and crackling sounds made. Salza attempts to use his attack against Piccolo and manages to hold his own with this technique, forcing the powerful Namekian onto the defensive for a while. Salza slices through trees with equal finesse and ease while attempting to slice Piccolo. However, Piccolo dodges all of Salza's attacks. Piccolo eventually manages to grab the arm containing his attack and shorts it out, prompting a shocked Salza to ask who Piccolo is before Piccolo kicks him upward. The different incarnations of Zamasu all use an Energy Blade variant - God Split Cut - as their primary technique. Future Trunks uses a variant of this technique during the battle with Fused Zamasu, generating a blade of ki from the hilt of his broken sword rather than his hand. Dyspo of the Pride Troopers can create a blue energy blade with his right hand and Kahseral can use two golden energy blades. Variations *'Super Energy Blade' - A stronger version used as a Special Move by several characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hyper Energy Blade' - An stronger version that is even stronger than Super Energy Blade which appears as a Special Move used by several characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spirit Sword' - Vegito's much longer variant of the energy blade technique. **'Spirit Blade' - A variation of Spirit Sword that appears as a Special Move used by several characters such as Goku Black and Racyoh in Dragon Ball Fusions. The user creates a giant yellow ki blade to slash the opponent. ***'Super Spirit Blade' - A stronger variation of the Spirit Blade which can be learned as a Special Move by certain characters in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Vegito Sword' - A stronger variation of the Spirit Sword (which is known as Vegito Sword in Dragon Ball Fusions) used by Vegito in Dragon Ball Fusions. Can be learned by base Vegito at Level 40, SSJ Vegito at Level 20, and Vegito Blue at Level 70. *'Spinning Blade' - Jeice has literally put his own spin on the technique with a variation called Spinning Blade. Jeice spins circling around behind the opponent and attack them from behind with a Ki Blade. This technique appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'God Split Cut' - A lighter purple variant of the energy blade used by Zamasu and Goku Black. **'Violent Fierce God Slicer' - A stronger and longer version of God Split Cut used by Goku Black and Fused Zamasu. ***[[Violent Fierce God Slicer (scythe)|'Violent Fierce God Slicer (scythe)']] - Yet another more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer in the form of a scythe made entirely out of ki. ***'Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword' - An improved Violent Fierce God Slicer gained through powering up from being damaged by an enraged Goku in the anime. *'Light Sword' - A variant used by Future Trunks in which he puts golden energy over his broken sword in the shape of an actual sword. **'Spirit Bomb Sword' - A light blue variant of the Light Sword that is far more large and powerful, with energy gathered like a Spirit Bomb. *'Justice Saber' - A variant used by Kahseral in which he creates yellow energy sabers in his hands, which can be controlled to become larger or shorter. Appearances in games Cooler himself is given this technique, named Sauzer Blade, as one of his special attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, despite it never being used by him in movies. The Salza Blade technique appears used by Salza as his Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and Dragon Ball Heroes. It is also the attack Salza performs when Cooler summons him in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Raging Blast 2, Salza also uses weaker version of the Salza Blade as his signature technique: the "Energy Blade". This technique is one of Jeice's super skills, under the name Sauzer Blade in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. The Future Warrior can also obtain the skill through Parallel Quest 11: "Force Entrance Exam" which can be unlocked by speaking to Guldo in Toki Toki City. Jeice also has a Evasive Skill variation called Spinning Blade which is also used by Mira as one of his Evasive Skills and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 10: "Defeat Frieza's Army!". The Spirit Sword also appears as a Ultimate Skill used by Vegito which can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 41: "Frieza's Nightmare Returns!". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, this technique returns as one of Jeice's Super Skills and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 27: "Metal Cooler Riot". In order to unlock this Parallel Quest, the Future Warrior must speak to Metal Cooler in the Mushroom Desert portion of Conton City. Spinning Blade can also returns as one of Jeice and Mira's Super Skills which the Future Warrior can obtain as a reward in Parallel Quest 15: "Gotta Find the Dragon Ball!". The Spirit Sword returns as one of Vegito's Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can obtain as a reward in Expert Mission 17: "In the Realm of the Gods: Goku". Goku Black's version also appears as a Super Skill under the name Aura Slide which can be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop for 170 TP Medals. As part of the Super Pack 3 DLC, Zamasu/Future Zamasu (as Zamasu represents both his future and main timeline counterparts) uses Aura Slide as part of his standard combos and his Heavenly Arrow Super Skill while Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black uses the Violent Fierce God Slicer variation as part of his standard combos, grab throw, and Divine Retribution Super Skill when additional input is performed. SSR Goku Black also uses his Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword version as part of his Divine Lasso Ultimate Skill. The Future Warrior can obtain both Divine Retribution and Divine Lasso by purchasing them from the TP Medal Shop. Divine Retribution costs 170 TP Medals while Divine Lasso costs 200 TP Medals. In Dragon Ball Fusions, the Energy Blade appears as a Special Move used by several characters such as Android 33, Fargo, Jeice, Zamasu, and Fused Zamasu. There are also two stronger variations called Super Energy Blade and Hyper Energy Blade. Gallery Cooler Salza Blade.jpg|Cooler's Salza Blade in the Collectible Card Game Salza(SSW2).png|Salza Blade in Supersonic Warriors 2 DBH58.PNG|Salza prepares the attack in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH59.PNG|Salza uses the technique in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH60.PNG|Salza uses the attack in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH61.PNG|Salza finishes the attack in Dragon Ball Heroes Super_Trunks_(Spirit_Bomb)-0.png|Future Trunks forming an Energy Blade from his sword. Tournamentofpowerimg (13).png|Liquiir using his energy blade References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Swords